Many vehicles, including cars, trucks, tractors, and other off-road vehicles, are capable of towing a vehicle. Examples of towed vehicles include trailers, campers, farming equipment, construction equipment, or other motor vehicles. Typically, the towing vehicle is coupled to the towed trailer or vehicle by a hitching system. The hitching system typically includes two coupling components, such as a ball and a hitch, which can be removably coupled together. The coupling components are coupled together by aligning the coupling component of the towing vehicle with the coupling component of the towed vehicle and moving one or both of the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle together.
However, coupling the towing vehicle to the towed vehicle can be difficult to perform, primarily because the operator of the towing vehicle does not have a direct line of sight to the ball and hitch of the hitching system. Even where a direct line of sight is possible or other assistance is available, such as an electronic sensing system that signals to the operator of the towing vehicle the distance between the ball and hitch, inaccuracy of alignment and positioning is still possible. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a docking assistance system that directs a towing vehicle toward a towed vehicle with minimal input from the operator of the towing vehicle.